


A Groovy Kind of Love

by 263Adder



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mitch Moves Out, Post-The Sign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/263Adder/pseuds/263Adder
Summary: Coyote finds out that Mallory and Mitch are separating.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because there's just not enough fics about these two, and I was hoping the whole season when Mallory & Mitch's relationship was on the fritz that these two would get back together!!

"Hey, Mal?"

 

" _Mallory_?! I'm thinking about making some hummus. You got any chickpeas?"

 

"I can't find the garlic either. How do you find anything in this kitchen, it's bigger than my entire house? You wouldn't believe how much easier it is to find stuff when your entire food supply is contained in two drawers."

" _Mal_?" Coyote called out as he wandered through the quiet house (which was only quiet because the four kids were currently passed out asleep in the backyard, after an exhausting afternoon of chasing an intergalactic space monster (Coyote) in their bid to save the Earth (their sandbox)).

"I mean, I guess I could just _buy_ hummus. It would probably be easier, and I imagine it could be quite unpleasant having the garlic smell around my _entire_ home - but it was how I was raised, you know. _Mallory_?" He continued, conversing with himself as he went through the numerous rooms in the house to find them all empty.

"Did you go out?

"Why the hell am I asking that out loud, if you weren't here you couldn't answer, and if you are here you haven't heard anything else I've been saying, so really me speaking out loud is completely pointless."

"Mallory?" Coyote half sang as he bounded up the stairs. "Okay the door is slightly ajar, now I'm gonna come in but if you and Mitch are having sex then just be aware that I'm going for that bottle of vodka you hid behind the blender. I don't know why you'd hide it there anyway, it's mostly see through.

"Hey. There you are. Mal?"

Coyote walked into the bedroom, crossing over to stand in front of her. "You got those little Bluetooth headphones in that only you _couldn't_ lose?"

Not receiving an answer, Coyote followed that little scrunched up expression that Mal always got when something was just a little bit out of place, right behind him to the decidedly empty closet. "Hey, isn't that Mitch's side?"

Looking back at the subject of his unrequited love for the past two decades, Coyote's head spun fast to look at the closet again and then back at Mal. For once, he was struck silent.

Mallory, meanwhile, continued to stare in the direction of the closet, which was now blocked by Coyote's chest, beyond seeing.

"Where's Mitch, Mal? _Oh god_ , you didn't kill him did you? Because violence is _never_ the answer. Though I suppose for the interest of the kids I should help you dispose of the body and clean up. Where is he?"

Mallory's fixed gaze softened slightly. "We're separating. He's going to a hotel and then he's gonna start looking for a new place to live."

"W-are you serious?"

Mallory's face twitched with the hint of a smile before she replaced it with her serious mom look. "Yes."

"What, that _bastard_. He's just gonna walk out on you and the kids? Ugh, that is just..."

"I know the men in this family have set a bad precedent, but seriously what's up with you all thinking it was Mitch?" Mallory said lightly.

"You...?"

"I was the one who wanted to separate." Mallory sighed, finally meeting Coyote's concerned gaze.

"Oh. Is there someone..."

"Again, no. I just - I just wanted to be happy. And Mitch and I," she shook her head, "we were not happy."

"But you just had the twins together, I thought things were going great. I mean, I know you haven't been getting along _that_ great since they were born, but I figured that was just twin stress."

"We never meant to have the twins. Not that we don't want them, of course." Her eyes widened at the thought. Mitch didn't need to hear about Mallory's speeches to Brianna to know how much she loved her little tribe.

"Maybe we thought it would make things better."

"Okay. Well maybe after things settle down...?" Coyote trailed off again. What else was there really to say. After all, getting down on his knees and begging her to love him would probably get him banished from the driveway. Not to mention his sorta notta girlfriend.

Mallory sighed. "You know, maybe. But I just don't...see it happening. Looking at my Dad and Sol, it just made me realise that I don't have to settle with being just, sorta, alright. I want to be happy, and I don't want my kids growing up in a house with parents that don't love each other. It's rough on a kid.

"You know, our house wasn't like yours."

"You mean the four of you didn't make hummus together?"

"No."

"No four person sleeping bag?"

"No. And for the record, I don't think I ever want that."

"Maybe you just haven't found the right person to share it with, yet?"

"Maybe. Or maybe I just know that if my four kids are forced into a confined space, somebody's hair is gonna start getting pulled on." Mallory smiled up at him.

"Well maybe I can babysit." Coyote shrugged.

Her smile was the stuff of dreams. "Maybe. Come on. I'll show you where the garlic is. And the chickpeas. And where the pot of hummus is in the fridge.

"And then maybe we can just order a pizza." She added as they headed down the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are a little token of kindness. Have a lovely day <3


End file.
